


[带卡]失声鸟

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 原作向, 暗部时期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 旗木卡卡西失去了自己的声音
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

失去言语能力应该是一个循序渐进的过程。

但这个过程连本人都没能发觉。这并不是他的错，毕竟能和他说话或者说上话的人少之又少。沉默于暗部而言又是一种优秀的品质，浸透血液的土地不需要对话，若有疑问，雷切的群鸟嘶鸣就是他全部的回答。

表情藏在面具后，任务报告写的详细再详细些，点头和服从就可以维持工作运转。

况且这段时间，也没人敢来打扰他。

所以卡卡西都忘了自己多久没有好好说上一句话了，要不是在这来之不易的休假凯又找上了他。

“卡！卡！西！”

麻烦。卡卡西看见丸子店里冲出来的绿色珍兽，店铺门帘内还能隐约看到几个其它同期的身影，正举着丸子对他行注目礼。卡卡西很冷漠，这一条又让主动和他打招呼的人少了很多。

“我永远的对手啊！来一场青春热血的决斗吧！”  
卡卡西懒得理他，低了低头就要错身而过。  
“喂，喂！卡卡西！”难缠的人的身影左右摇晃，卡卡西弯腰躲过那条要攀住他肩膀的手臂，稍有不耐烦。他正要去慰灵碑的路上，手里的红豆糕已经快凉了。

他一个转身擒住凯的一条手臂，凯灵活的挣脱了，兴奋的不行，以为卡卡西终于要应下挑战。结果卡卡西手再次插到口袋里，继续往前走。

一个东西轻轻砸在他脑袋上。  
他有些恼怒，这不是什么好的体验，让他想起五六岁时作为违背规则畏罪自杀的上忍的孩子经历过的一切。他的头发从那时起就从来都是他的触碰禁区。  
但是他回过头就看见凯将一个软绵绵的包裹伸到他面前。

“生日快乐卡卡西，你可能自己都不记得了吧！”

他还真没记得。

卡卡西有些怔愣的看着凯，不耐烦的情绪一扫而空，取代它的是有些不好意思的愧疚，他局促的抬起手臂又放下，最后接过了这份不用拆包就知道是什么的礼物。

面罩下他张了张嘴，没说出来一句话，就看见丸子店的同期们也出来了，“原来是生日啊，卡卡西，”阿斯玛笑着说，“我们没准备礼物，进来一起吃丸子吧。”

他不习惯被这样对待。被所有人这样盯着，颇为热切的看着，曾经引人注目的小天才早已囿于黑暗多时，不再习惯这样的目光。红掀开门帘邀请他，凯的礼物还被他抓在手里。

再拒绝就太失礼了。卡卡西想，他前进了一步，想说谢谢。

他顿住了。

面罩下的嘴几次张合，却发不出来一丝声音。气流在喉咙处无用的打转，他清了清嗓子，再次张开嘴。

没有声音。

所有人都盯着他。他们看不见他面罩下嘴巴的活动，只觉得他突然脸色难看，站在原地不动了。红低头看到他手里拿着红豆糕。

“卡卡西是要去看带土吧，”红连忙说，扯了一下阿斯玛的胳膊，“没关系去吧去吧，刚好我也想起…”  
“这样啊那是我们唐突了。”阿斯玛摸摸头发。  
“哦！哈哈哈，生日快乐卡卡西，那我们就…”玄间探出来的脸也不好意思的缩了回去，凯重重拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，给他竖了个大拇指，也没有再继续纠缠他。

门帘就这样合上了，卡卡西突然发现自己独自站在店门口，像个草人一样一动不动。  
风有些冷。他怔愣的看了一眼手里绿色的运动服，凯的礼物，不知道自己出了什么问题。

-  
红豆糕已经凉了。

卡卡西站在慰灵碑前，张了张嘴。

红豆糕凉了真是对不起啊。他想这么说，于是努力变换口型。

我又过来看你了。他很努力的活动着自己的面部，但是可能由于面瘫太久，连眼眶都觉得酸痛。

于是他停下来，微微发抖。

这是怎么回事，他想不明白，从丸子店到慰灵碑的路上，他就多次试图发出声音，但是都以失败告终。此刻他用右手大力按住隔了一层布料的喉咙，又试图发声。

喂，带土。

他想叫出这个名字的那一秒，突然用手捂住了嘴。

这大概是个无用的动作，毕竟本来他就带着面罩，但他无法解释自己的感受，就像害怕什么东西从自己的身体里跑掉，这种莫名的恐惧让他止不住颤抖。

他再次努力发声。嘴巴张大，喉咙却像突然飞进了一只鸽子，被冰冷的铁丝束紧，心跳用力冲击着胸膛。

你还好吗，你…  
你现在和琳在一起吗？毕竟…

没有声音，什么都没有，有的只有四周的风声，和似乎要夺走他全部呼吸的紧张感，他又试图叫出那个名字，尖锐的气流被他强迫着从气管中挤出，但是那声音还不敌他急促的呼吸声。

他跪倒在地，用力掐着自己的喉咙。

缺氧让他的面部涨红，头痛欲裂，眼泪上涌，他迫切要发出一丝声音来证明自己。在这个名字面前，在他们的面前，这么没用真是太丢脸了。

对吧，带土，琳，老师。

天色暗了下来，他不知道自己在慰灵碑前呆了多久，他的脖颈被自己掐的惨不忍睹。  
最后他发现自己在无声的哭，像一部可笑的哑剧。

旗木卡卡西在他的老师死亡一个月后，他自己15岁生日的当天，发现自己失去了声音。

-  
卡卡西径直回了家。他没打算去医院，直觉告诉他这不是医疗忍术能够治愈的问题。他知道自己有病，这只是病症的一种，还有更深层、更病态的一面，他不想让别人知道。

回想一下一切都是有迹可循的。

水门老师生前那一两年总是说他太过安静。的确如此，不过他却觉得自己本来就是这样。

毕竟曾经唯一的吵嘴对象只有已经死去的带土，他活到现在大概有一半多的言语都浪费在这个同组伙伴的身上，冷嘲热讽，嗤笑呛声，他从不知道自己也能如此牙尖嘴利。

“真想让你永远的闭上嘴，卡卡西，总有一天我要发明这个忍术出来，让你哭着求我解开。”带土咬牙切齿的说道。

“第一类似的忍术早就有了，第二学个印都要浪费一整天的人来学习这个忍术大概要半辈子吧，第三…”卡卡西停下来。

带土几乎要扑过来打他，却在听到第三生生刹住脚步。

“第三是什么？”

“不告诉你。”

“快告诉我！”

“你不是想让我闭嘴吗，我闭嘴了，既然想知道就哭着求我。”

“你——”

这段对话回想起来也是一语成谶。他还真的彻底闭上了嘴，伏在带土的墓前哭的狼狈。

他呆呆坐在床上回想自己今天在慰灵碑前的丢人样子，又想起带土让自己闭嘴时候咬牙切齿的脸。

现在这样算不算满足了你一个心愿？

-  
短短一天的假期就这样荒唐的结束了。卡卡西睁开眼睛，呆滞的盯着天花板。

他再次试图发出声音，还是失败，看来不是做梦。

快速穿好暗部的装备，走出家门。到集合地点时几个同伴已经在那里等待，卡卡西跟在这些高自己一头多的同僚身后，安静的像是乖巧的小动物。

他一直如此，没人产生违和感，队长发布指令，全员就地散开，卡卡西沉默的结印，蓝色的电光夺取性命时没有一丝犹豫。

队长在自己几百米之外，卡卡西搞定自己的任务目标后，看了过去，对方敌人很难缠，己方陷入苦战。卡卡西想快速过去支援，却突然看见队长身后又出现一个敌人。

染血的苦无马上就要没入队长的身体，而队长一无所知。

小心后面！卡卡西喊道。

没有声音。

惊恐在那一瞬间全面侵占了他的身体，他几乎要干呕出来，他忘了，他说不出话了。

没有声音。没法传递。全世界似乎在这一刻慢了半拍，卡卡西瞪大眼睛，喉管用力过猛已经让他尝到血的味道，没人能看见他在面罩下惊恐的表情和张大的嘴。  
苦无没入队长的身体，队长吃痛，吃惊的回头，看见几米开外卡卡西手里的电光和徒劳的沉默。

-  
“就在附近，眼睁睁看着…”  
“太过分了，队长看他年纪小，一直以来都很照顾他。”  
“……出声提醒一下很难吗？”  
“他是在利用队长诱敌。敌人的忍术很古怪，不同于普通的地心斩首之术。”

“不愧是冷血卡卡西。”  
“……也不意外…………亲手杀了同伴，见死不救对他而言不算什么…”  
“……他父亲………”

卡卡西坐在床上发愣。

书架上放着一本书，他盯着书脊上夸张的字体，《忍者的一千种死法》。

听说已经出到第二册了，他想午饭时去看一下，但是想了想那些窃窃私语的目光，他最后决定晚上再出门。

三代目再次停了他的工作，让他好好调整一下。

“我知道四代目的死对你影响很大，但是你这次的事已经造成很不好的影响…”  
“不仅对你，对死去的四代也是。”三代目说。

卡卡西握紧了拳头。三代目看着他，等他一个见死不救的理由，可是他只有沉默。  
只能沉默。

三代目叹了口气，让他退下。

卡卡西带着花去了医院，站在队长病房的门口。

这个一直以来对自己很温和的队长，这个少有的不在背后议论自己的父亲和杀死同伴的事实的队长，现在躺在床上，冷着脸看着他。

他犹豫了一下走进去，把花放在了床头。虽然说不出来任何话，但是他依然想尽力去道歉。  
他张开嘴。

“闭嘴。”  
队长说。卡卡西剧烈的抖了一下。  
“你什么都不用说，出去吧，看见你我浑身都疼。”

-  
他的手里拿着《忍者的一千种死法 第二卷》。

这个系列的书本质上就是来搞笑的，比如建议精通土遁的忍者将自己砌在墙里窒息而死，建议精通风遁的忍者将自己的头发搅在龙卷风里，建议精通雷遁的忍者进入水下放雷，电死自己的同时还可以捕到足够的鱼。

他认真思考各种方案的可行性，毕竟他五种属性都很精通，结合起来说不定效果更好。

父亲当时有没有想过怎么死才是最好的方法？

他重新开始接受暗部的任务时，已经没有人愿意和他组队了。  
曾经的同伴看见他就像看见什么脏东西，柜门摔得乒乓作响，高声低声的明讽暗刺。他们也许很想找个机会给他一个教训，但是碍于实力差距不好出手。  
其实就算他们出手，卡卡西也不觉得自己会反抗。  
因为本来就是他的错。

他独自完成仅需一人就可完成的任务。潜入调查，还有暗杀。他依旧可以出色的完成任务，交上密密麻麻没有任何疏漏的任务报告。  
已经过去了很久，但是没有一个人发现他已经失声的事实。

没人愿意和他说话。

卡卡西有时候也在想，但是想不明白。真的想不明白，虽然他根本没有见死不救、利用同伴的念头（带土已经用他的死纠正了卡卡西任务至上的观点），但是从结果而言，也正是由于他不得已的沉默，才让那名有怪异忍术的敌人被生擒，折损了敌方战斗力的同时也获得了很多宝贵情报。

他做出的刚好就是和当年的父亲相反的举动。

父亲做出的珍惜同伴的对的选择，在他们眼里是错的，是不可原谅的，是值得日复一日中伤诽谤侮辱排斥的。而他相反的举动，却还是错的。永远是错的。

而他们永远在窃窃私语。

闭嘴。卡卡西想。  
闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴。

那些声音在他的脑海中回荡。

“他根本不适合做一名忍者。”  
“敌人似乎看起来都比他友好一些。”  
“让我和他组队？得了吧，我还想结婚生子呢。”

闭嘴。闭嘴。闭嘴。

“记得之前和他同班的那个女孩吗，是他杀了她。我亲眼看见的。”  
“另一个男孩也死了。他那个该死的写轮眼就是这么来的。”  
“哇…真的假的…为了写轮眼…火影大人不管吗？”

闭嘴。闭嘴。

他还记得五岁的自己从学校回家的路上，日复一日听见的那些一模一样的语气，看见的一模一样的模糊的脸。  
就是那个白牙，没错。  
火影大人都被大名骂了，我们村的声誉算完了。  
这损失他怎么赔得起？他怎么配做一名忍者？  
不如死了谢罪吧。哈哈。

闭嘴！！！！  
卡卡西翻身而起，胸膛剧烈起伏。他以为自己喊出了声，结果并没有。  
像是突然从梦魇中惊醒，他一身冷汗的坐在床上。但是那些恼人的议论并没有停止，议论他，他的父亲，他的老师同学。他张了张嘴，无措的看着自己的手，然后抚摸自己的喉咙。

他迫切想发出声音，他想要大声反驳，就像五岁的自己做的那样，冲上去不管不顾的撕破那些人阴阳怪气的嘴脸。  
可是他只要张开嘴，那种难以抵御的恐慌感就从四面八方向他压迫而来。好像如果他真的开口说话，就会永远永远丢掉什么重要的东西。

他想起来了。他曾经也有类似的时期，在他父亲刚死去的时候，他有一个多月无法说出一句话，好像他的灵魂已经永远站在了那里，寂静的站在自己父亲的血泊之中。  
就好像如果他真的开口说话，他的父亲就会真真正正彻彻底底的消失，而他只要一句话不说，他的父亲总有一天会回来，摸着他的头，他就可以喋喋不休的开口。

可他已经长大了。不是那个无措的五岁孩子。他是忍者，是从发梢武装到牙齿的战士。他现在也不会妄想什么人能回来，毕竟都是他亲眼见证的一桩桩死亡。

他自己无法自洽自己失语的原因。但他能挺过去，虽然带土，琳，老师都已经死了，但是他还有带土的眼睛，他答应要帮他继续看这个世界，他答应过——

“该闭嘴的是你，卡卡西。”带土说。“总有一天我要发明出这个忍术，让你永远的闭上嘴。”  
“卡卡西，求你们不要再吵了。”琳恳求说。  
“卡卡西，少说两句吧。”水门老师无奈的摸着他的头。

“闭嘴。”队长说。  
“不要反驳，卡卡西。”父亲为他处理伤口。

该闭嘴的应该是我。  
也许我才是最吵的那个。

已经没有人期望我开口说话了，我自己都没有。卡卡西冷静的想。能听我说话的人都已经死了，就算从工作角度看，现在于暗部而言，我也就是个麻烦的累赘。

喉咙外加了栅栏，落了锁。卡卡西急促的呼吸着，吞咽着眼前的黑暗。

他们说的也没什么错，卡卡西想，我的确就是这样的，杀害同伴，冷血无情，没有保护好琳，没能救得了老师，带土留下的眼睛因为我被纷纷议论，不堪入耳。  
该闭嘴的是我。  
该消失的是我。

父亲当时有没有想过怎么死才是最好的方法？  
或许是想过吧，就像之前的卡卡西，但当此时灭顶的求死欲铺天盖地而来，怎么死已经无所谓了。  
卡卡西利落的掏出忍袋里面的苦无，以精准的角度向心脏刺了进去。

-  
“真是难看。”少年掐着腰在他面前居高临下的说。

卡卡西恍惚的坐在地上，看着眼前的身影。

熟悉的风镜，宇智波的常服，少年比他13岁死去的时候高了一些，他正看着卡卡西，近在咫尺，看上去真实而温暖。

带土。

他难以置信的伸出手，直到触摸到真实的衣襟。

然后他低下头，看见本应捅进自己心脏的苦无并不在那里，连伤口都没有。环顾四周，周围是堆砌的怪异的方块，漆黑的天与地，不是他到过的任何一处地方。

似乎不存在于人世间。

他是已经死了吗…？所以他才可以看见带土，对吗？

带土。他想说，但是全无声音。

他的手指痉挛的抓着自己的喉咙。带土，带土。喉咙深处开始有血的味道，眼泪克制不住的上涌，可是他一丝一毫的声音都发不出。

他无望的张大嘴巴，模糊的视线里带土蹲了下来。

摘掉了他的面罩。

“说不出话来？对着这么多年没见的我？”带土的声音带着笑意和不易察觉的恼怒。他在生气。卡卡西觉得他生气是应该的，卡卡西这个人从头到尾就是个让人生气的错误。

他抹了一下眼睛，视线终于清晰起来，他看着近在咫尺的带土的脸，又重新开始无声的哽咽。

“你如果再不说话我就走了哦。”带土站了起来，作势要离去。卡卡西急忙又试图抓住他的衣服，但是被他灵活的闪避掉。

他真的越走越远了。

卡卡西想要追上去，可是手脚全无力气。他尽力伸长手臂，拼命想要呼唤，眼前这个背影，和十三年前现在他面前举着苦无保护他的身形慢慢重叠。

挤压着他喉管的东西渐渐消失了，他没什么好失去的了，此时他只想要这一件东西。

“带土。”他哽咽着擦着眼泪，嘶哑的小声说。

带土几乎是飞奔回他的身边，用力抓住他的肩膀，声音充满喜悦，“你能说出来了！！太好了！！”

他用力摇着头，带土回来之后他又彻底不敢看他了，他的声音现在很难听，声带生锈了一样疼痛着。他又死死的闭上嘴。

“没有其他想和我说的吗？”带土问。

“我杀了琳。”卡卡西说。  
带土沉默了一下，重新开口声音中又带了恼怒，“你上来就要和我说这个吗？”  
“…老，老师和师母，死去了。”  
抓着他肩膀的手收紧了，卡卡西疼的咬了一下嘴唇，带土生气了，他的确是应该生气，毕竟他没有保护好所有人，还这么狼狈的来见他。

“你就没有什么其他的话想和我说吗？”带土问。  
卡卡西愣住了。然后开始冥思苦想，他相信只要给他时间，他肯定能想到能让带土高兴的话，但是他的喉咙里好像又飞进了一只鸽子，他无措的张嘴，突然想起没有面罩遮挡这样会显得很傻，于是又死死闭上了。

“你真的很不会说话。”带土一锤定音，卡卡西低下头。

两人沉默了一阵，带土突然站起来，“我要走了。”  
卡卡西慌乱的抬头，“不…不带着我吗？”  
“你的命可是我千辛万苦换来的，想死没有那么容易，你搞清楚一点。”带土神气兮兮的插着口袋，卡卡西仿佛又在他身上看见那个活灵活现想当火影的少年，“下次如果想再用苦无刺胸口，我就在这里一脚把你踹回去，话都不让你说。”

“而且我和琳好好的，你不要过来碍事。虽然琳总是念叨着你，说你吃不饱穿不暖带来的红豆糕都是凉的，老师也说现在你是最不听话的学生了。”

“你…都见到他们了？”卡卡西颤抖着问。

“啊啊，当然了，我们都很好，你不用……”带土顿了顿，突然别扭的转了个身，把头顶的风镜戴在眼睛上。“………没有人怪你。”

卡卡西瞪大了眼睛。

“没人怪你，不是你的错，是这个世界的错，总之……”带土说着不知道从哪里学来的中二台词，“它会改变的。”

卡卡西听不懂带土在说什么，他什么话也说不出，泪水彻底模糊了他的双眼。  
他有那么多话想对带土说，没失语时每次在慰灵碑前可以念叨好久，但是此刻，他又什么都说不出来了。

他真的很不会说话。

四面八方的黑暗向他挤压过来，伸长手臂也触碰不到任何东西，卡卡西在失去意识的前一秒，听见带土说的最后一句话。

“好好活着。”

-  
“谢谢惠顾！”

鸣人笑个不停，看着大和因为卡卡西老师的一句话老老实实心甘情愿的付钱，“卡卡西老师果然口才很好的说！！”

卡卡西笑而不语，左手比了个V字。

口才很好…吗？

嘛，趁着鸣人修炼休息，买些红豆糕送过去吧，也有几天没去看他了。卡卡西想。


	2. Chapter 2

【四战部分：】

-

“闭嘴，卡卡西。”

带土说。

“你这个只会耍嘴皮子的废物。”

他精准的戳了他了然于胸的卡卡西的软肋，看见曾经的同伴瞬间脸色更加苍白，但是他恨自己的写轮眼太过好用，因为那颤抖的白色睫毛让他自己心里也不是很好受。

这个废物，应该进垃圾桶的垃圾，救过他两命，千叮咛万嘱咐，他仍然把自己活成现在这个样子。  
除了说话利索了，和十五年前根本没什么不同。  
这个世界果然是虚假的，卡卡西不会是这个样子。卡卡西不能是这个样子。

-  
闭嘴。

“卡卡西你还好吗，卡卡西！”

闭嘴。

“卡卡西！！”

他猛然回过神，呆滞的转过头，看见凯焦急的叫他。“卡卡西你还好吗？注意力集中点，现在可是在战场！”

他笑了笑，现在这样的笑容他非常熟练。然后他张开嘴。

我还好，不用担心。  
他想这样说。

但是十多年前熟悉的恐慌感又来了，他用力震动声带，但是只有无用的气流在喉咙里打转，没有任何声音。他再次愣住了。

我应该闭嘴。他的一部分说，都是我造成如今此刻的局面，我不该说话，我只会让事情变得更糟。  
你必须说话，他的另一部分在说，你在战斗！你需要和战友交流，你必须说话。

“……我没事。”过了良久他慢慢的说，声音嘶哑。“不用担心我。”

-  
“站在此处你有什么想说的吗？”带土张开双臂，像是展示自己的宝藏一样为卡卡西展示自己的神威空间。堆砌的方块，漆黑的天地。

“是不是很熟悉？”

卡卡西一言不发，一动不动的站在那里。带土走上前，一把扯掉了他的面罩。

紧抿的嘴唇上还带着血迹。

“你这个人真的是……”无名之火油然而生，带土恨不得摔点什么来表达自己崩溃的心情，这人怎么总是这样？啊？不这么委屈自己能死？不这么隐忍能死？？

“说点什么。”带土说。  
卡卡西垂下眼睑，慢慢自己伸手带好了面罩。

“说啊！！说点什么啊！！时隔十八年的同学聚会你就要这么冷场吗？”带土大步走来走去，“不对，”他又神经质的笑了起来，“是十五年，你像个傻子一样被骗，你引以为豪的贤十呢？你当时以为这里是天堂还是地狱？”

卡卡西还是不说话。

“说教啊！试图说服我啊！我以为你当了老师现在应该很会？怎么，面对我话都说不出来了吗？？”带土狂躁的踱步，无论他怎么失控，卡卡西只是平静的看着他，这让他觉得自己像是个笑话。但是突然，他冷静了下来。

他皱着眉头看着卡卡西的脸。  
“你犯病了？”

他们两个都知道带土指的什么病。

卡卡西闭上眼睛。

“哈。”过了良久带土笑了，拍了一下掌心，他不想承认，但他现在不存在的心脏痛的厉害，“可是现在的我救不了你了。”

我连自己都救不了。

相同的人相同的地点。二人静默的对立，直到卡卡西慢慢举起手，将二指端在身前。  
对立之印。

带土也做出了相同的动作。

“既然如此，也没什么好说的了。”带土说。

-  
共杀灰骨。

带土碎的彻底，卡卡西跪在地上。

他以为自己会发出一声极其难听的嘶吼，他的胸口疼得厉害，就像将破损的肺部直接从喉咙里扯出来。但是没有声音。他在面罩下竭力张开了嘴，但是发不出一丝一毫的声音。

没办法呼吸，所有的空气都被抽空，没办法传递，没有另一端。

然后他在干呕。感谢面罩掩饰了一切，人人都以为他是因为悲伤垂着头，没人会发现他这出狼狈的哑剧。

时隔十五年，他再次感受到少年期那种无能为力的恐慌感。不能说话，说话了一切都会碎掉，不能说话，言语会夺走他拥有的一切。他已经被完全掏空，身体里只剩下腐烂的血肉和肮脏空虚的罡风。

能听自己说话的人都不在了。  
这次没有人能救他了。

再也没有人。

旗木卡卡西，30岁，在四战战场上，永远失去了他的声音。

END


End file.
